This contract employs a systems biology approach, encompassing the utilization of multiple high-throughput ?-omics? technologies, to investigate and identify the metabolic, regulatory, signaling, and other biological pathways generated by host-pathogen molecular interactions to help explain and predict clinical manifestations of infectious diseases, host responses, disease progression, and outcomes. It is anticipated that results obtained from these studies will help to identify novel, unique, as well as common molecular signatures that may represent future targets for intervention and could aid in the identification of emerging pathogens and in the development of drugs, immunotherapies, vaccines and diagnostics for prevention and treatment of infectious. Furthermore, tools and data, e.g., computational and modeling tools, as well as experimentally and computationally generated data, experimental protocols, reagents, algorithms and analysis software tools, developed under the contract will be widely disseminated to the scientific community through publicly accessible databases and reagent repositories.